Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duelist Manga and Anime Differences
This is a guide that talks about the differences between the original Yugioh Manga and the Anime that was adapted from it. Original Manga *When Yugi's Grandpa lost his soul after Yugi loses to Pegasus through their duel via the television, his soul is placed in the videotape. *The arenas in Duelist Kingdom where the players fight are on a table in a booth with holographic projectors. *When one of Seto Kaiba's Suits betrays him, he puts a gun to his head during their helicopter ride and Kaiba jams it with a card and pushes the suit out the helicopter into the lake below. *When Panik duels Yami Yugi, he places a rope around the latter's neck so that when he wins he will hang his opponent. *Bandit Keith approaches Pegasus after losing to Joey and threatens Pegasus to give him the prize money with a knife. Pegasus gives Keith a penalty game for losing to Joey and turns his hand into a gun which is used to shoot himself killing Keith until he is brought back to life in Yu-Gi-Oh! R. *The game Yugi and Duke play is different than the rules of Dungeon Dice Monsters and Yami Bakura arrives to give Yugi encouragement to win without the Millennium Puzzle. In the end Duke's father destroys it after Duke's defeat and knocks a candle over starting a fire which forces both Yugi to put the puzzle back together and Joey to rescue him. *Bakura journeys with Joey through Battle City and separates when he meets Marik. *Mask of Light straps a chain around Kaiba's duel disk and forces him and Yugi to duel on top of a building in a life or death duel. *Joey wears a jacket throughout Battle City. *When Tea is held captive by Marik, Yugi is forced to duel Joey or she will swallow a poisoned capsule. Mokuba is then held at knifepoint by a Rare Hunter so Kaiba cannot interfere with the duel. *Bonz is killed by Bakura after losing. *The battle between Yugi and Kaiba's Egyptian God cards is short. *Kaiba starts the countdown to detonate the Duel Tower before Yami Yugi and Yami Marik start their duel. Anime Adaption *The duel arenas are bigger in Duelist Kingdom and the players stand on the platforms. *The series begins with Yugi against Kaiba and is their first battle as opposed to the Manga where they fought at Death-T. *As opposed to a ventriloquist, Kaiba's dark half is actually a ugly monster who is using his deck. *Kaiba is ambushed when walking to Pegasus' castle by a gunman and neutralizes the threat by put a card into the ignition trigger. *Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura battle with souls inside of cards and it is their first battle as opposed to their battle in the RPG miniature world. *Panik douses the arena in flames as opposed to a rope. *Yugi and Joey battle to determine who will face Pegasus in the finals. *Banidt Keith threatens Pegasus with a gun but Pegasus opens a trap door ejecting Keith from the island. *After duelist kingdom, Yugi and friends battle Rebecca Hawkins and the Big 5 in the virtual world as filler episodes. *Joey and Duke duel as opposed to using a playing card trick. *Duke's father is not evil nor shows up on screen. *Bandit Keith is brainwashed by Marik into dueling Yugi after taking his puzzle. Yugi must rebuild his puzzle when Keith starts a fire and Joey and Tristan rescue him. *The Rare Hunter that beat Joey loses to Yugi loses by having his points dropped to 0, as opposed to losing due to his win condition being gone. *Joey and Weevil's duel includes the summoning of the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth which is not present in the manga. *Yugi and Kaiba's first tag duel is fully shown. *Bakura and Bonz's duel is fully shown. *Mai gets a filler episode. *Mai and Yami Marik's duel is lengthened as well as has different monsters which include holding arms and holding legs which are not real cards. *Th duel between Yami Marik and Yami Bakura is lengthened and has Bakura take the god card as opposed to Bakura sending it straight to the graveyard. *The virtual world arc and the rematch between Joey and Kaiba is added as filler. *The battle between Kaiba and Yugi's god cards is lengthened. *Kaiba blows up the tower after the final duel. *The last episode of season 3 is a flashback episode that is a filler.